The True Warrior
by Sangokirara711
Summary: Sango's brother has been drafted into the war between Japan and China. However, she refuses to let him go and takes his place...but being a girl, in a guy's world has it's consequinces...SM AU


**The True Warrior**

**Chapter 1-Drafted**

**Disclaimer- **Inuyasha is mine now…I have it in writing…okay, everyone's cool with that? Okay then let's get rolling before some one sues me.

**A/N-New story…totally random moment too…I was watching the news when I thought of this one. It's too funny where I get my ideas from.**

"Good night, Kohaku." Sango said softly as she tucked her little brother into bed. Sango smiled at his sleeping form then walked out of the room. She sighed and shut the door.

The whole world was crashing down on her. Her father had to go to America on a business trip and at sixteen, she was left alone to care for her brother. Kohaku, however, had come down with something right after his father left. Kohaku, the sweet, innocent, little boy who wouldn't harm a fly had become deathly ill. 'Why not take him to the doctor?' her friends were always asking. Why not? Because…she's sixteen…since when does she have the money to pay for hospital bills and such? She had to dig some money out of her college fund just so her dad could go to America in order to keep his job. What's worse is he wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon. He was practically going to be living there for the next three years.

Sango leaned up against the closed door of Kohaku's bedroom. "The sacrifices I make to keep this family alive…" She said out loud. She peered down at her watch and noticed it was nine already. "Better get some rest…Kohaku's probably going to wake up with a stomach ache in four hours." She quickly dressed for bed and gave her cat, Kirara, a pat on the head before climbing into bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sango!" Sango woke up with a startle when she heard her brother's shouts for her. She jumped out of bed and ran into his room. "Kohaku, what is it?" She asked her brother who was concentrating on something out the window.

"Some one's here." He said looking back at her.

"A…alright…" She said running down the stairs to the front door.

She opened it just before the man could knock.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Good morning, Miss. I'm here to speak to Kai-san." The man spoke.

"Uh…my father's away on a business trip…may I ask what this is about."

"Japan is going to war…and your father was drafted to lead our troops to victory once again." The man spoke again. "However, if he is not here, then we must take the first born son…we have a lack of troops and need as many as possible to fight in this war.

Sango gasped. "My brother is far too young…he can't fight in your war." Sango said.

"Eleven is the minimum age. May we speak to him…Kohaku is what I believe his name is."

Sango stuttered, "Uhh…yes…Kohaku is his name, but I'm afraid he's out with a few friends right now. I'll tell him you stopped by though."

"Please tell him that inspection is in two days."

Sango nodded, "I will…"

The man bowed before her. "Thank you Miss…"

Sango returned the bow. "Sango, sir."

"Sango." The man turned and stepped back into his car.

Sango nodded and closed the door behind him. "Well, I guess Kohaku can take care of himself for…however long this war's going to last…" Sango walked into her room and grabbed a bag for her clothing.

Kohaku saw her pass by his door and perked up. "Sango, where are you going?" He asked coughing.

Sango was nearly in tears when she approached him. "Ko…Kohaku…I have…to leave you for a while…" She said.

"What…why!" Kohaku's fear was rising in his gut.

"Father was drafted into the war, but since he's not here…"

"SANGO, NO!" Kohaku pounded his fist into the wall then turned to her to embrace her. "You can't leave me…I won't let you, Sango.." He said through choked sobs.

Sango patted his back with her hand. "It's okay, Kohaku. You're going to stay at our Aunt and Uncle's until I get back.

He let her go. "But…what if they find out you're a girl! They'll kill you!"

Sango smiled and brushed his bangs back. "I can hide it well." She gave him a small peck on his forehead and hugged him again. "So, get your things packed ad ready, I'm dropping you off right now…"

Kohaku took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. "All right…okay…" He nodded and packed a suitcase full of clothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango drove in her car. Today was the day of inspection. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she knew some how they would find out…then they'd search for Kohaku…She shook the thought from her head. "I'm not going to let him die…not like this…I'd gladly give my life, so long as he can be saved."

Sango pulled up in what appeared to be an Army base. She looked around and saw tall men, strong men, short men, fat men…men of all shapes and sizes. "Guess I'd fit in with the _girly_ men." Sango chuckled at the thought just as she passed the scrawny men running from bees. "Heh…maybe not so girly…"

She walked up to what appeared to be a line and quickly found her way at the front. "Kai Koha…"

"Taisho Inuyasha!" A guy with long black hair cut in front of her.

"Excuse me…" Sango said to the man who turned around. "Umm…I believe I was in front of you." Sango said trying to sound polite.

"Yeah, and who's going to care?" Inuyasha asked.

"You!" Sango said punching him hard in the face. Inuyasha fell back a little but just stared in amazement at Sango's strength.

"Now, would you move?" She asked pushing him aside. "Kai Kohaku." She finished and stepped inside a large tent.

"Inuyasha!" A boy with shoulder-length brown hair walked towards Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" He asked helping Inuyasha stand.

"I'm fine, Miroku…but man…that guy was pretty impressive for a scrawny little guy." He smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. The man helping him laughed.

"Or you're just really weak!" He, however, received a blow to the head from Inuyasha. "You take things to seriously, Inuyasha…" He said rubbing the bump.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't _joke_ with me so often…"

"Next." The man at the front called.

"Warinai Miroku." The boy with shoulder-length hair said and was lead into the tent.

"Taisho Inuyasha…" Inuyasha said next and was taken inside the tent as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango was handed a uniform and everything to supply her during the battle.

Night had fallen and it was time for everyone to retire to their tents, however, since there were so few tents, two had to share one.

Sango found her's and set everything up…she had a picture of Kohaku by her sleeping bag. That's all she needed since they were setting out to the battlefield the next day. She sighed and got comfy in her bag when she heard giggling outside the tent.

The short-haired boy, Miroku, walked in smiling. "Oh hey, you're the guy who beat Inuyasha up! Sweet, I have to know how you did it, man." Miroku sat by Sango's bag waiting for an answer but received none.

'What do I do? My voice will give it away…' Sango cleared her throat and made her voice sound deeper. "I just punched him…"

"But how did you get so strong?"

Sango rolled her eyes and sat up. "Look, I don't know!" She covered her mouth when she realized her voice sounded feminine.

"Oh man…wait 'till everyone hears this…" Miroku started.

'Oh no…one day and I've already blown my cover…I'm so sorry Kohaku, I never meant to cause you any harm…'

"Inuyasha got beat up by a fag!"

Sango winced waiting for it but was shocked by Miroku's words. "Fag?"

"Well…you are one, right? I mean…the girlish figure…the girlish voice…either that or you're a girl!" Miroku chuckled. "But that would be improbable…"

He gave Sango a seductive smile. "Or is it?"

Sango gulped at his question. "Yes…it would be…"

Miroku smiled. "I thought so."

"Umm…Miroku?" Sango started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't….tell anyone…about the whole… 'fag' thing, please…" Sango begged trying to make it sound like that was her secret.

Miroku rolled over in his sleeping bag. "I won't tell. Just Inuyasha."

Sango sighed seeing as that was the best she was going to get. "Thanks." She mumbled and fell asleep in her bag as well.

'Oh…this is going to be a long war…'


End file.
